Traditionally, ramrods for muzzle-loading guns have been made of wood with metal end pieces for ornamentation and to prevent the wood from splitting. However, the forces brought to bear, when ramming the ball, wad, and powder into the gun barrel, are very large and often lead to breakage of the ramrod. In addition, the wood develops cracks and other forms of deterioration when exposed to rain and cold. Attempts have been made to use other materials than wood, but they have proved to be abrasive and soon lead to substantial wear in the bore of the gun. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide ramrod for muzzle-loading guns that is strong enough to resist breakage, but which does not abrade the bore of the gun.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a ramrod which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a ramrod that is not damaged by exposure to rain, cold, or heat.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.